tan enamorado de los dos
by lyserg2001
Summary: Hao vive con el resto de los chicos en la pencion Asakura donde desarrolla sentimientos por el ingles, pero no es el único


Tan enamorado de los dos: En la casa Asakura existe un triangulo amoroso que tendrá que resolver el pequeño Ingles.

Un día más en la casa de los Asakura un joven peliverde estaba feliz mente sentado en el pasto del patio trasero de la casa leyendo su libro favorito.

-hey Lyserg , ¿te molesta si practico un rato aquí? es que adentro no me puedo concentrar- Le dijo un pelimorado con ojos color ámbar, sosteniendo su típica lanza y vistiendo su traje de combate.

-Claro que no joven Len, yo ya me iba, ya esta empezando a oscurecer- Lyserg se disponía a retirarse cuando sentía que alguien lo tomaba por su pequeña cintura y no lo dejaba mover. –he, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco asustado, pues Len aplico un poco mas de fuerza en su agarre.

-Practica un rato conmigo, tengo mucho que no compito contigo pequeño inglesito- Le susurro todo esto en el oído, ocasionando cierta incomodidad en Lyserg quien seguía intentando soltarse.

-Es que no estoy de ánimos joven Len, mejor me retiro para poder bañarme- Len lo soltó de la cintura, para después tomarlo de una de sus muñecas, lo que provoco que soltara su libro.

-No te hice una pregunta, fue una orden pequeño verde- Lo jalo para que quedaran cara a cara con solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros.

-Pero… Joven Len yo no, no quiero practicar seria mejor si practicara con el joven Hio él es mas fuerte que yo- Se excuso mientras se zafaba de Len y recogía su libro para ya marcharse, dejando a un enojado Len, pues al gran Len Tao nadie lo rechazaba.

Ya dentro de la casa, Lyserg pensaba que quizás su amigo estaba enojado con el, pues se porto de una manera un tanto violenta, pero eso después lo arreglaría por ahora lo único que le importaba era tomar un baño.

Así que se metió al baño de la habitación que compartía con Hao Asakura, no le agradaba esa idea pero ya no se quejaba tanto. Comenzó a desvestirse y posteriormente entrar a la gran tina, tan sumergido estaba en su rato de relajación que no escucho cuando su compañero entro a la habitación.

Hao entro con paso silencioso pues creyó que Lyserg estaba dormido, pero los deliciosos olores que salían de la ducha le indicaban que el Ingles estaba en el baño, la curiosidad se apodero de rey de fuego y quiso saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Cuando asomo muy discretamente la cabeza al baño, el pequeño ingles ya estaba de pie, su ducha había terminado, sin embargo seguía sin sentir la presencia de Hao por lo que se dispuso a ponerse una toalla en su cintura.

cosa que Hao miraba maravilladlo, podía apreciar toda la perfecta anotomía de su compañero, sus glúteos redondos, piernas bien torneadas y largas, una espalda pequeña y su limpia piel despidiendo un aroma a limón y rosas,.

-no te escuche llegar, ¿quieres bañarte?- pregunto un inocente Lyserg, pues pensó que Hao acababa de llegar.

-Claro verde- Se dibujo una sonrisa de completa lujuria mientras se aproximaba con paso lento a Lyserg.

-Bien pues lo mejor será que me valla, disfruta la ducha- Pero el rey de fuego se puso frente a él impidiendo el paso, para luego empujarlo contra la fría y dura pared, poniendo el cuerpo de Lyserg entre esta y el cuerpo de Hao.

-Pero.. Seria mejor si nos bañáramos juntos- Dijo muy sensual mientras las mejillas del ingles adquirían un color carmesí.

-Yo ya estoy listo, así que por favor déjame salir- En eso Hao tomo con una mano ambas muñecas del ingles, subiéndolas a su cabeza y con la otra de un solo tirón, le quito la toalla que cubría su hombría.

-No quiero, yo me quiero bañar contigo- Se burlo mientras el peliverde trataba de soltarse ya que Hao había comenzado a acariciar su vientre.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Enrojeció drásticamente, mientras forjeaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de soltarse.

-Hueles bien- Hao continuaba con las caricias mientras olfateaba el cabello de Lyserg.

-Ya suéltame por favor- Lyserg sentía miedo, nadie nunca lo había tocado como Hao lo hacia en estos momentos.

-Eres hermoso ¿sabias?- Ignoro todo quejido mientras aproximaba sus labios a los de Lyserg.

Pero justo cuando Hao iba a probar los vírgenes labios del pequeño, un Len Tao entraba rápidamente por la puerta, ya que escuchaba los gritos del ingles desde el pasillo.

-pero ¿Qué?- Se desconcertó un poco el chino, pero entendía bien la situación, por un momento quedo anonado ya que Hao se había movido un poco dejando al descubierto el hermoso cuerpo del peliberde, Len por su parte lo observaba detalladamente, se veía tan sensual, delicado e indefenso.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista chino?- Hao saco de los pensamientos al Tao, mientras sacaba un poco de fuego de su mano derecha con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres, un cínico- Grito Len mientras sacaba su cuchilla.

-Ya basta!- Grito Lyserg mientras salía del baño completamente rojo y la toalla en la cintura.

Ambos chicos si miraban con miradas retadoras, tal parece que el pequeño Lyserg cautivo dos fríos corazones uno tan orgulloso como el otro.

Al día siguiente el rey del fuego buscaba al ingles, quería disculparse esa clase de comportamiento no era muy normal en si mismo, además se notaba que el chico era demasiado inocente y tampoco quería aprovecharse de esa debilidad.

Cuando por fin lo encontró el Ingles estaba profundamente dormido sobre el jardín, un tanto alejado de la casa, se veía tan pacifico casi angelical, aprovecho el momento para apreciarlo mejor.

Era muy delgado y pequeño para su edad, aunque eso le daba un aire de inocencia, sus cabellos en este momento despeinados siempre olían tan bien, su boca semi abierta rogaba por que fuese besada por los experimentados labios de Hao.

Sin querer Hao se arrodillo para apreciarlo mejor, esta ves poso una de sus manos en una de las mejillas del chico, era tan cálida y suave, que no pudo evitar delinear el rostro de su hermoso rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios, tan finos, tan lindos, los delineo con su dedo índice con sumo cuidado, pero la tentación era enorme por lo que poso los propios en los del ingles donde podía sentir toda la suavidad y dulzura de estos.

Lyserg estaba recién despertando sin saber bien lo que ocurría, al instante Hao se separo de él y observo su rostro, en específico esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que indicaban clara confusión.

Lyserg por su parte llevo ambas manos a su boca, tocándola, podría ser verdad ¿el asesino de sus padres le robo su primer beso?

-Perdón por despertarte Lys- Hao sonreía de una manera muy dulce, y sincera mientras se posaba en sima del cuerpo de este.

-¿Qué… que hiciste?- Se notaba su confusión, sin poder evitarlo miro a Hao a los ojos buscando la respuesta.

-Creo que me eh aprovechado de la ocasión- Sonrió de una manera traviesa con un tono de voz muy dulce, mientras acariciaba los mechones de Lyser.

Estaba confundido, ese había sido su primer beso, el mas importante, y del asesino de sus padres, Lyserg ya lo había olvidado pero creyó que Hao solo se burlaba de él, y lo peor es que con el peso de este sobre su cuerpo no podía salir corriendo, un pequeño camino de cristalinas lagrimas empezó a decorar el rostro del ingles.

-No llores, por favor, no quería molestarte… per… perdóname- Rogo mientras se incorporaba un poco, pero Lyserg seguía en la misma posición llorando.

-¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que pudo articular, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón latía muy rápido.

-Me gustas… te amo- Susurro en el oído de este mientras lo abrasaba protectoramente, claro estaba que el pequeño era totalmente nuevo en este campo de la vida.

-Por favor dígame el verdadero motivo- Se separo de Hao de golpe mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin parar de llorar.

-No me crees, pues tal ves deba demostrártelo- Sonrió vencido mientras se paraba y jalo a Lyserg para que hiciera lo mismo, lo tomo de la muñeca de una manera muy dulce atrayéndolo así el.

-No juegues este tipo de bromas, no son graciosas- Oculto su mirada, y Hao lo entendía, en asesino a los padres del niño, y además esto era completamente nuevo para el pequeño, pero él lo ayudaría.

-Te amo, eres perfecto- Dijo una vez más mientras juntaba sus labios una ves mas en un beso suave, tierno e inocente tal y como Lyserg se lo merecía.

Pero un fuerte estruendo se escucho, la mejilla de Hao estaba roja y Lyserg seguía con la mano alzada, así es el joven Lyserg había abofeteado al rey del fuego.

Ante esto Hao mostro claro disgusto pero no mas que Lyserg.

-¿Quién te crees? si quieres alguien para divertirte… búscate a otro!- Grito el oji-esmeralda completamente rojo llorando con mayor intensidad.

-Lyserg- Hao no podía hacer nada y no sabia que decir, su pequeño niño no creía en sus palabras, cuando menos acordó Lyserg había dado media vuelta y empezó a correr rumbo a la casa.

Lo primero que hizo Lyserg fue ir por un poco de agua eso siempre calma sus nervios, pero se topo con el Tao quien bebía su típica leche sentado en un silla, Lyserg no dijo nada y fue directo por un vado de agua, se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa y empezó a beberla.

Len lo observaba extrañado, se notaba que había llorado, se veía tan delicado y tierno, decidió saber que es lo que le ocurría.

-Lyserg ¿pasa algo?- Se sentó justo a un lado de este.

-No, joven Len, no se preocupe por favor- No levantaba la vista, por lo que no vio cuando len se acercaba muy peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Dime, yo te puedo ayudar- Tomo el rostro del ingles entre sus manos y sin previo aviso junto sus bocas, Lyserg trataba de protestar pero Len aprovecho para meter su lengua en la pequeña boca de este, lo que provoco que empezara a toser por el asco que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Sonrojado y ofendido el ingles, se paro con brusquedad de la silla.

-Una muestra de lo mucho que te amo- Len tomo a Lyserg de la cintura y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

Lyserg estaba demasiado confundido, dos personas se la acababan de declarar, como era posible si tanto Hao como Len eran tan orgullosos, de seguro esto es una broma, pensó el.

-Quiero hacerte mio- Susurro en su oído para luego besar su lóbulo y desatar su corbata.

-Aléjate!- Grito espantado separándose de él, miro a Len y noto una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Quiero ser tu dueño- Lo aprisiono de una de sus muñecas mientras el pánico se apoderaba del ingles, aunque no lograba entender bien a lo que se refería.

-Suéltalo ya mismo- Hao entro con un aura tétrica mientras Lyserg se separaba de Len.

-¿Qué quieres Asakura?- Len estaba enojado, el shaman del fuego acababa de arruinar una oportunidad tan perfecta.

-Ni siquiera pienses en volverlo a tocar, él es mio- Tenia una mirada fulminante y desafiante el shaman de fuego.

-Ya me tienen arto!- Grito Lyserg soltando nuevamente el llanto. –No entiendo que es lo que buscan en mí-

-Lyserg yo te amo, pequeño ángel- Dijo Hao aproximándose a este, ignorando a Len.

-Yo te amo mas ingles- Hacia lo mismo que Hao, y pronto Lyserg estaba atrapado entre la pared Hao y Len.

-¿Por qué?- Sentía su sangre hervir, como es posible que fuese verdad lo que decían, era simplemente imposible.

-Eres hermoso - Con una sonrisa seductora Hao hizo que Lyserg lo mirara y limpio sus lagrimas con la lengua, esto a Lyserg le repugnaba.

-Eres bellísimo- Len acariciaba su cuello

-Son un par de idiotas, solo me "quieren" por mi físico, malditos tontos… tengo otras cualidades para su información- El detective había estallado, no era la primera ves que alguien lo buscaba por su apariencia, y lo odiaba, odiaba el echo de que las personas fueran tan superficiales, él era mucho mas que una cara bonita.

Los otros dos chicos se separaron un poco por la aclaración del pequeño, este se fue corriendo sin rumbo fijo, ninguno hizo nada para detenerlo, era verdad lo que decía el ingles, ellos solo miraban esa cara de niño bueno y su cuerpo digno de cualquier dios, no sabían nada de él, pero querían cambiar eso, demostrarían que no era solo deseo carnal, sino amor verdadero.

Hao entro a la habitación que compartía con el peliverde, estaba inspeccionando las cosas de este, no le importaba eso de la privacidad, el solo quería saber como hacer feliz al pequeño y lo que encontró fue una gran cantidad de libros de misterio y detectives, Hao sonrió triunfante ya sabia como llegar hasta Lyserg.

Por otro lado Len estaba en la computadora buscando datos sobre Inglaterra, ya que el chico procedía de ahí, tal vez así entendería el porqué de su comportamiento tan delicado y elegante.

Lyserg solo corría mientras derramaba cristalinas lágrimas, él estaba realmente decepcionado, quería dejar de ser solo "el niño bonito" del grupo, y lo peor es que comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos completamente nuevos hacia el chino y el rey del fuego.

Cuando por fin se canso de correr ya había anochecido, por lo que entro muy sigiloso a su habitación para no despertar a Hao, pero este no estaba precisamente dormido.

-Valla, ya has llegado- El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro pero gracias a la poca luz de luna que se asomaba por la ventana podía distinguir la silueta de Hao, este estaba sentado en su cama con un libro… eso era nuevo.

-No quise molestar, lo siento, ahora mismo iré a dormir- Lyserg no se atrevía a ver a Hao, pero este no se daría por vencido, camino hacia él y lo tiro en la cama de una manera ruda para luego posicionarse sobre el.

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente detective- Lyserg lo tomo por los hombros tratando de empujarlo pero el peso de Hao era mucho para el.

-Bájate por favor, me lastima- Pedía mientras Hao trataba de ya no lastimarlo, lo tomo delicadamente de su mentón para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Entonces, tu quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre- Afirmo mientras ignoraba las suplicas de su niño, Lyserg abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no era normal que alguien supiera sus aspiraciones.

-¿Cómo?- Hao sonrió tal parecía que ya Lyserg ponía un poco de su parte.

-Tienes muchos libros de misterio y detectives- Seguían en la misma posición pero Hao empezó a acariciar la cara y cuello de Lyserg lo que lo hizo estremecer.

-No haga eso joven Hao- Apretó los ojos, no le gustaban ese tipo de carisias, pero se sentía extraño cosa que se reflejaba en su sonrojo.

-Niño, déjame que te demuestre cuanto te quiero- Lo miro directo a los ojos y bajo sus labios al cuello de Lyserg, este inmediatamente trato de alejarlo pero era inútil Hao le ganaba en peso y tamaño.

-¿Qué me va hacer joven Hao?- Pregunto lleno de temor mientras sentía como Hao se incorporaba un poco solo para quitarse su capa y dejar al descubierto su perfecto vientre y continuo con su tarea de repartir pequeños y suaves besos en el cuello de Lyserg.

-Ya te dije que te voy a demostrar que te amo- Susurro en su oído para después meter su lengua ahí mismo y causar el primer gemido del ingles, cuando fue escuchado por Hao inmediatamente se separo de el para verlo mejor, Lyserg tenia los ojos completamente cerrados respirando muy agitadamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Usted no me quiere, usted solo esta confundido- Murmuro Lyserg mientras se incorporaba un poco quedando cara a cara con Hao quien le sonrió de una manera traviesa.

-Tu color favorito es el verde, te gusta leer porque era el pasatiempo de tu madre, admiras de sobremanera a tu padre y esperas ser como el en un futuro, y por ultimo odias el fuego- Suspiro derrotado, Hao tenia contactos por todos lados y se encargo de investigar bien al ingles.

-Se equivoco joven Hao, yo no odio el fuego- Sonrió con infinita ternura que Hao tuvo que contener todas sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre el chico y hacerlo suyo.

-Te quiero- Beso con sumo cuidado la boca del ingles, este no lo correspondía pero tampoco lo rechazaba.

Sintió como Hao lo recostaba lentamente en la cama y desabrochaba su pantalón para luego meter la mano en este.

-No quiero, yo no estoy listo joven Hao- Inmediatamente saco su mano, el no haría nada que Lyserg no quisiera, no quería arruinar su inocencia.

-Perdón, fui muy rápido- Se miraron a los ojos y Hao pudo ver el claro temor, miedo y confusión en los ojos del pequeño, él estaba totalmente acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, era un pervertido y degenerado pero Lyserg no, Lyserg era tierno, inocente, un niño, eso era un niño.

-Esto no esta bien- Lyserg empezó a llorar, seguramente había decepcionado a Hao pero que podía hacer, él no era ese tipo de personas, no le gustaba que lo acariciaran y menos que lo besaran, pero parecía que Hao ponía todo de si, se mostraba tranquilo, sereno e interesado en la vida del ingles, no solo en su físico.

-No llores, yo te juro que no hare nada que no quieras, seré paciente contigo mi niño- Odiaba verlo llorar, se separo de él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Fui un desconsiderado- Dijo entre dientes Lyserg mientras se sentaba a un lado de Hao quien lo miraba con calidez.

-Yo fui el desconsiderado, solo pensaba en mi, y en el placer que me causa tenerte cerca- Abraso a Lyserg muy tiernamente.

-No, yo fui el que no supo apreciar todo lo que usted se esforzó para conocerme- Lo miro por un instante para luego besar la mejilla del rey del fuego, fue un beso rápido pero suave, por inercia Hao llevo su mano hasta ese lugar.

-Lyserg, yo fui el que tuvo un comportamiento casi primitivo, sin saber nada de ti yo pensé en mas de una ocasión en… violarte- Sintió como Lyserg se levantaba de la cama y lo comprendía, ¿Cómo podría dormir en paz el ingles si tenia miedo a ser violado?

-Joven Hao, usted pensó en violarme pero jamás lo hizo- Lyserg se había parado frente a la ventana para respirar un poco de aire, Hao lo miraba embobado la luna hacia ver su piel aperlada, parecía un ángel sin alas, la brisa movía con delicadeza el sedoso cabello del peliverde.

-No te arriesgues, yo no soy de confianza- Tenia que proteger a Lyserg de todo daño incluido el mismo, ya ni siquiera quería compartir el cuarto con el ingles, no quería cometer un crimen con el pequeño.

-Mejor hay que dormir, mañana hablaremos todo esto, pero hay algo que le quiero decir: joven Hao yo lo quiero- El aludido no supo que decir, simplemente fue directo a su cama y se recostó en ella, pero sintió como alguien se metía a la cama también.

-La noche será fría- El pequeño ponía demasiado esfuerzo se metía a la cama con las manos y piernas temblorosas y la cara totalmente roja, una ves adentro Hao sonrió y Lyserg le dio la espalda, ante esto Hao lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, Lyserg no protesto, quería mostrar agradecimiento a la primera persona que se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo mejor y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

al despertar lo primero que vio fue una pequeña melena color verde, sonrio para si, y aspiro un poco de suescencia, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando asi que se sepro de el y fue a tomar una ducha.

mientras eso pasaba Len entro a la habitación encontrándose con Lyserg dormido y totalmente solo, sin pensarlo dos veces aparto las cobijas y se pociciono sobre este decidido a quitarle la camida con mucha agresividad pertubando el sueño del pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede?- Desconsertado y temblando de miedo quiso pararce pero se dio cuenta de que Len Tao lo sujetaba con una mano de sus delicadas muñecas dañándolo al contacto y


End file.
